Metal Contra as Nuvens
by Marck Evans
Summary: Quando eles entram numa luta, é para ir até o fim. SLASH


bTítulo da fic/b: Metal Contra as Nuvens

Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 204 - Inspirado no verso:

"_Enquanto isso Deus brinca_

_De gangorra no playground_

_Do céu com santos_

_Que já foram homens de pecado_

_De repente os santos falam_

_"Toca Deus um som maneiro"_

_E Deus fala_

"Agüenta vou rolar

_Um som pesado"_

Da música Heavy Metal do Senhor do Zeca Baleiro

Desafio proposto por: Marck Evans

**Metal Contra as Nuvens**

_Enquanto isso Deus brinca_

_De gangorra no playground_

_Do céu com santos_

_Que já foram homens de pecado_

Benjy Fenwick acordou ouvindo guitarras tocando alto. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos já estava com a mão na varinha.

Levou menos de um segundo para pôr-se de pé e lembrar que estava escondido em um prédio trouxa e que o som de guitarras certamente vinha da vitrola do apartamento abaixo, onde vivia um bando de garotos.

Tirando o susto, a música deles não era ruim. Se não fosse a guerra contra o maldito Voldemort, Benjy talvez se juntasse a eles. Nesses tempos conturbados no mundo bruxo, os trouxas pareciam incrivelmente hospitaleiros. "Paz e amor" era o lema dos mais novos. E Merlin sabia o quanto o mundo andava precisando disso.

Já totalmente desperto, Benjy procurou por Caradoc. Seus movimentos eram absolutamente silenciosos, como sempre. Mesmo assim não surpreendeu Caradoc. No vizinho, as guitarras estavam acompanhadas de baixo e bateria quando entrou na cozinha do minúsculo apartamento e o amante o recebeu com uma xícara de chá.

Estavam juntos desde a escola. Mais especificamente desde o último ano de escola. Benjy era um nascido trouxa da Corvinal, e Caradoc Dearborn vinha de uma antiga e tradicional família de bruxos e, para complicar, era aluno da Sonserina. O que dificultou a aproximação deles no início.

Benjy era um dos melhores alunos de Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Caradoc brilhava em Poções e disputava a primazia com Benjy em Defesa. No meio da rivalidade dos dois, havia uma atração que Benjy demorou a aceitar. Criado entre trouxas, tinha os preconceitos deles a respeito de sexualidade e, quando se deu conta do fascínio que sentia por Caradoc, passou a evitá-lo.

Foi Caradoc quem decidiu que queria o esquivo corvinal. Traçou um plano de conquista, levou quase um ano pra conseguir, mas no final arrastou Benjy para sua cama. O que era para ser um caso rápido ficou sério e cinco anos depois os dois estavam ainda juntos.

Benjy achava que daria um belo conto de fadas, se não fosse a guerra.

_De repente os santos falam_

_"Toca Deus um som maneiro"_

Caradoc abraçou Benjy apertado.

Nunca diziam nada a respeito da guerra e do medo. Nunca pediam que o outro se cuidasse ou não se arriscasse demais. Faziam o que era preciso, seguravam as pontas como davam e seguiam em frente. Tudo o que precisavam era de um abraço para se ressegurarem que estava tudo bem. Que ainda tinham um ao outro.

Benjy retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

_E Deus fala_

_"Agüenta vou rolar_

_Um som pesado"_

O som de um grupo de bruxos aparatando fez Caradoc e Benjy ficarem alertas. No apartamento abaixo deles, os gritos dos garotos trouxas deram a exata localização dos Comensais da Morte. Era uma armadilha. Sabiam disso.

Trocaram um olhar e correram para fora. Para fora de seu esconderijo e das proteções que tão demoradamente haviam colocado lá.

No andar de baixo reinava o caos. Yaxley estava no comando. Podiam reconhecer sua voz dando ordens:

-Usem Cruciattus nesses nojentos até que o casalzinho resolva vir salvá-los.

Os gritos dos garotos se intensificaram. Pedidos de clemência, choro, lamentações. Nada disso ia adiantar. Aqueles trouxas deram azar de serem vizinhos de dois bruxos que se atreveram a desafiar Voldemort. Lugar errado, hora errada, destino errado.

Caradoc olhou para Benjy. Eles poderiam fugir dali. Ir embora. Ninguém os culparia. Yaxley era conhecido por só atacar com grupos grandes. Eles não tinham chances.

Benjy sorriu e Caradoc sorriu de volta. A escolha estava feita. Nunca pensaram que seria fácil mesmo.

Arrombaram a porta do apartamento e entraram gritando juntos. Seria uma bela dança. Dois garotos contra oito Comensais. E a chance de algum trouxa de sorte escapar no meio da confusão.

Benjy ainda ouvia o som da guitarra tocando alto na vitrola dos garotos quando o primeiro feitiço o atingiu. Caradoc caiu ao som de um solo de bateria. Ao som do contrabaixo, Benjy viu o corpo de seu amor pegar fogo. O cantor trouxa cantava "Dias de dança estão aqui novamente Como no verão as noites se estendem. Eu consegui minha flor, consegui meu poder" quando os dois últimos feitiços atingiram Benjy, e tudo explodiu.

_Mundo inteiro vai pirar_

_Com o heavy metal do Senhor..._

E então só havia um novo solo de guitarra, as mãos de Caradoc e Benjy entrelaçadas e uma escadaria para algum lugar.

**_FIM_**

Notas

1) Yaxley é um(a) Comensal aleatório(a) que provavelmente escapou de ser preso(a) no final da 1a fase da guerra.

2) Caradoc Dearborn e Benjy Fenwick são membros da Ordem da Fênix original.

Dearborn desapareceu, e presumivelmente morreu na primeira fase da luta contra Voldemort.

Fenwick foi morto por comensais, acharam apenas pedaços de seu corpo.

3)_"Dias de dança estão aqui novamente_

_Como no verão as noites se estendem._

_Eu consegui minha flor, consegui meu poder"_

São os versos do refrão de Dancing Days do Led Zeppelin

4) Sim, eu citei _Stairway to Heaven_ no final.

5) E sim, _Metal Contra as Nuvens_ é o nome de uma música da Legião Urbana.


End file.
